Clark's Sacrifice
by MacGateFan
Summary: Sequel to The Truth Will Set You Free. Lionel Luthor wants Superman.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Clark's Sacrifice  
Rating: PG13  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers: All characters are property of DC Comics and the WB.

* * *

He entered the apartment quietly, setting down his briefcase. He found his wife and daughter sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room. The little baby was curled up on her Mother's stomach.

_This was a perfect opportunity for a picture_, Clark Kent thought as he went over to the desk. As he reached for the camera, he knocked over a few pictures. He turned around quickly, worried he woke them up.

"Clark Kent," a sleep voice filtered up to his ears. "What in the world are you doing?"

He grinned sheepishly, the camera forgotten. "Sorry, Chloe," he said, walking over to her side and kissing her softly on the lips. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right," she replied.

Clark gave his daughter a peck on the cheek. "She looks so peaceful. Hard to believe she was a crying machine last night."

"Brianna stopped about 20 minutes after you left."

"Yeah," he said, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry about that, sweetheart. It's just that..."

"Clark, this is who you are. We both agreed to this. You can't stop now. I will always understand and one day Brianna will too."

Clark nodded. Yes, they both had agreed to this, but being Superman was not an easy thing when he had a child to raise. How many moments was he going to miss because he had to save someone. Not that he didn't want to, but it was just so hard most days.

"Clark?"

"I'm fine," he told her with a smile. "Let me take Brianna to her room."

"Thanks."

A few minutes after he disappeared, the phone rang. "Hi, Martha! I was getting ready to start dinner. You're where? I can hardly pass up a home cooked meal, and neither can Clark. We'll see you soon."

"Who was that?" Clark asked.

"Your Mom. Apparently she and your Dad are pulling into the parking lot. They're bringing food!"

"Great! I--" Clark trailed off. Someone was calling for help. "Sweetheart, I gotta go."

She nodded, giving him a kissing. "Be careful, honey. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, quickly transforming into Superman.

Clark had barely left the apartment when there was knock at the door. "Come on in," Chloe said, taking the casserole dish from Martha's hands.

"Where's my granddaughter?"

"Jonathan," Martha said, "Don't you think you should say hi to Chloe first?"

Chloe laughed. "It's all right. She's asleep in her room. You can go visit her if you'd like."

Martha shook her head. "Where's Clark?"

"Emergency."

About 45 minutes later, Chloe glanced at the clock. "He should have been back by now."

"I'm sure he's fine, Chloe," Jonathan said. "Maybe he had to go a lot further than usual."

Before Chloe or Martha could respond, there was a thump on the balcony. "There he is now!" Martha said, heading over to the door. Her heart dropped to the floor when she saw him on his hands and knees, coughing up blood.

"JONATHAN!"

The others rushed to help Clark up. Martha went to get a washcloth to wipe away the blood. "Clark!" Chloe said. "What happened?"

She could see tears forming in his eyes and she knew that, not only had he been attacked, but he had been unable to save someone because of it. She had definitely seen that look before.

"It was a trap," Clark gasped out, feeling a little stronger. "Lionel Luthor set it up. She's dead because of him."

Jonathan could almost feel the blood boiling underneath his skin. Lex Luthor had crossed the line again. He told his Father about Clark after years of gaining his trust back and years of living in prison supposedly rehabilitating.

"Son, what exactly happened?" he asked again, noticing that Clark didn't fully answer his wife's question.

"The minute I arrived there, I began to feel weak. I fell to the ground and looked up. Lionel was standing there with an evil look on his face. I couldn't move as he ordered someone to shoot her."

Martha held her son's hand. "Her who, Clark? You knew her, didn't you?"

He nodded slowly. "It was Lana."

* * *

Lex sank into the sofa. Being released from prison had given him a new outlook on life. He still couldn't believe half the things he did to even warrant being arrested. Not only did he kidnap someone, but that someone was his best friend. He betrayed Clark. He was just lucky he was getting a second chance.

Lex wondered where Lana had gone off to. She told him she'd be at the apartment waiting for him. She had been the anchor to the outside world. Lex loved her. And now... Now he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His bad feeling had merit when he turned on the television. Lana Lang was murdered and Superman had been unable to save her. The superhero could not be reached for comment. Lex sank into the couch. Yeah, he wouldn't be reachable for comment either...

Just when Lex was about to fall asleep, there was a knock at the door. He turned off the television and peered through the peephole. Chloe Sullivan-Kent was not the person he was expecting to see.

She walked in the minute he opened the door. He could tell she was very upset. "Chloe, is Clark all right?"

Chloe grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "Did you tell your Dad about Clark!" she exclaimed. Lex just stared at her in shock. "DID YOU?"

"No! Chloe, I swear!"

Her eyes widened and she let him go. "I-I'm sorry, Lex," she gasped out. "I--"

"It's all right. Tell me what happened," he said, leading her to the couch.

Chloe sat down with a sigh. "Your Dad set the whole thing up," Chloe began. "When Clark arrived, they were ready with Kryptonite. They forced him to watch them kill Lana."

"God. How's he doing?"

"He heals fast. Right now he's spending as much time with Brianna as he can, trying to keep his mind off of everything. Brianna is a lot like the Earth's sun to him."

Lex smiled. "I'm just glad he has people who care about him. Chloe, now that Lana's gone, I-- I don't know who I can turn to."

She hugged him. "Clark and I will always be there for you, Lex. Just call us if you need anything."

"Thanks, Chloe," he replied. "That means everything to me."

* * *

When Chloe arrived back at the apartment, Clark was playing with Brianna. Chloe looked towards the kitchen to see that Jonathan and Martha were finishing up the dishes. She sank onto the floor next to her family.

"How's Lex?" Clark asked.

"As well as can be expected. He was released from prison to find out that the only person he ever loved was dead. Clark, I don't think he purposely told his Father about you."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan wanted to know.

Chloe glanced up at her in laws. "Well, I think that when Lex was out of it at the hospital, he gave up that information. I'm pretty certain Lionel would want to know what secret his son was keeping and he knew Lex wouldn't tell him when he was coherent."

Martha nodded. "That makes sense."

Jonathan wasn't convinced. "I don't know about that. Lex was so determined to expose Clark and experiment on him."

"Dad, I thought we had talked about that. Lex realized what he was doing was wrong. He saved me from Vance!"

"Clark, I understand your feelings, son, but that doesn't make me trust Lex 100 percent."

Martha patted his shoulder. "Not even 75?"

"More like 50."

Brianna squealed and everyone's attention was turned back onto her. "Just like her Mother," Clark said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark's Sacrifice  
Part 2 by  
MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Lex woke up to a knock at the door. He regretted not checking who it was the minute he opened it. "What the hell do you want?"

Lionel Luthor acted shocked by his son's anger. "Is it wrong for a father to want to check on his offspring?" he asked, stepping around Lex.

Lex didn't know what to say to his Father. There he stood, accomplice to the murder of the woman he loved, grinning at him. "You're awfully quiet, son. I just stopped by to thank you for telling me that deep dark secret of your unique friend."

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked. "I never told you anything about…"

"Yes, you did. Oh, but then you probably wouldn't remember as you were drugged up to your gills while you were in the hospital. I'm sure you didn't mean to tell me about Clark Kent and his amazing abilities, or Phillip Vance's research."

Lex felt lightheaded as Lionel laughed and headed to the door. "Why are you doing this?" He finally managed to gasp out.

"Because I can."

Lex sank onto the couch. He needed to talk to Clark about this soon!

* * *

Clark had just finished changing Brianna's diaper when the doorbell rang. Chloe had gone into the office to write the article concerning Lana's death. Clark was still feeling the after effects of the Kryptonite so he agreed to let her deal with this one.

He was surprised to see Lex standing on the other side of the door, but let the man in. He took in the ex-billionaire's appearance. No, prison definitely hadn't agreed with Lex Luthor.

"Clark, it's good to see you," Lex said. He glanced down at Brianna. "She has your eyes."

"And Chloe's personality."

"You're in trouble."

"Tell me about it."

Clark moved away to let him in and invited him to sit. "Want a beer?" he asked.

Lex shook his head as he looked around the apartment. No doubt the colors were Chloe's influence. "I had a visit from my dad today."

Clark eyed Lex as he sat down. "You mean he actually came to gloat?"

If he wasn't holding Brianna, Clark would have broken something. Lex could just tell by the expression on his friend's face. He hoped he could calm him down by changing the subject.

"Where's Chloe?"

Clark took a deep breath. "At the Planet. Perry wanted her on that story."

Lex didn't need a reminder. "What made her chose to write under a pen name?"

"Lois Lane was Chloe's cousin. She always talked about being a writer for the Daily Planet," Clark said, smiling down at Brianna as she giggled. "Unfortunately, Lois died in a car accident with her Mom almost ten years ago."

"That had to be rough. I can see why Sam Lane dotes on her so much."

* * *

Chloe had just turned in her article and called Clark to let him know she was on her way home. She decided that she needed a latte and stopped by the nearest Starbucks.

If she hadn't been searching for change in her purse, Chloe would have seen that something extra was put into her drink…

Ten minutes later, she was on her way home, sipping her latte. It was then that she noticed the cab wasn't taking her home. The car came to a stop and a glance out the window revealed Lionel Luthor.

Chloe's heart jumped into her throat as she breathed to call out for Clark. Nothing came out. She stared at Lionel and then back at her cup when he pointed to it. So that's why it tasted funny!

Lionel opened the door. "What's the matter, Mrs. Kent, cat got your tongue?"

* * *

Clark paced back and forth. "Chloe should have been home by now. Perry said she left at six. That was 45 minutes ago!"

"Are you sure she didn't stop at Starbucks?"

Clark shook his head. "She still would have been home by now."

Lex stood up and took Brianna from the worried husband. "Go look for her. We'll be fine."

"When was the last time you took care of a baby?" Clark asked, eyeing him skeptically.

"Clark."

He relented. "Thanks, Lex."

Lex shook his head as the man zipped out of the apartment and into the night sky. "Brianna, you're Dad is a good man. Remember that!" He sniffed the air. "Nice one," Lex muttered.

Just as Lex finished changing her diaper, the phone rang. Thinking it might be Chloe, he answered. "Kent residence."

"Lex?"

"Mrs. Kent."

"Where's Clark?"

"He's out looking for Chloe. She's missing."

"What? Oh my goodness! Are you sure?"

"With everything that's been going on around here, we just know it. I'd bet anything my Dad had something to do with this." Lex took a deep breath. "God, I'm so sorry. My stupidity has gotten two of my friends in serious trouble. I didn't mean to tell him anything!"

"Calm down, Lex. I know you didn't. Is Brianna all right?"

He looked down at her. "She's sleeping soundly."

"Good. Jonathan and I are heading up there. Please take good care of my granddaughter."

"Will do, Mrs. Kent."

* * *

Chloe attempted to break free from the ropes, but having little success. She was still unable to talk and wondered just how long this was supposed to last. She knew Lionel Luthor had something insidious up his sleeve.

Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of Brianna. If Clark did find her, would they both be killed? Would Brianna grow up without parents? She hated thinking like that, but couldn't help it.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Lionel standing in front of her. "You seem upset, Mrs. Kent. Perhaps I can make you feel better."

When Chloe saw a subdued Lex entered, carrying Brianna, she wanted to scream. She shook her head as tears coursed down her cheeks. No, he didn't really bring her into this! She was just a baby!

"You're probably wondering where you husband is. I gave him a call, he should be along--" Lionel was cut off by a loud noise. "Ah, there he is now."

Chloe's heart was thundering in her chest. Clark was not going to do anything with his family and friend's lives on the line.

When Clark entered the room, he was only expecting Chloe to be there, but when he saw Lex and Brianna, his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Calm down, Superman," Lionel said with a laugh.

"Calm down? Luthor, you have my family and Lex hostage. Do you expect me to calm down?"

He nodded to the man behind Chloe. "In that lead box is a beautiful piece of green meteor rock. As long as you let me study you, everyone in this room is safe." Lionel glanced at his son. "Lex, doesn't this sound familiar? Didn't your friend, Dr. Vance do the same thing?"

Lex shook his head. "This is wrong, Dad, and you know it! The world needs Clark."

"Noble words, but not those of someone who claims to be a Luthor. I thought I could change you, but I guess I was wrong. Now, Superman," Lionel said, turning to face Clark, "do we have a deal?"

"I want Chloe, Lex, and Brianna out of here before I agree to anything."

Lionel gave in. "Very well."

The moment Chloe was released, she rushed to Clark's side. Lionel allowed them a few minutes alone. She was so upset that she couldn't say a word to him. She didn't have to, though. Clark could see her love in her eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Chloe. Tell Brianna I love her too."

* * *

As soon as they were led away, Clark felt the familiar sensation of the Kryptonite. Falling to his knees he knew he would never see his family again and that scared him more than anything Lionel Luthor could do.

Chloe held tightly to Brianna as she and Lex were forced out of the room. Lex glanced over at the goon who was leading them away. He caught Chloe's eyes and motioned for her to take cover.

As soon as he knew they were safe, Lex stopped and attacked the goon, who promptly dropped his weapon. He wondered where his Father found such idiots, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

"Chloe," he said, picking up the gun and watching the man on the floor, "are you two all right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "What about Superman?"

He understood that he wanted to save her husband, Lex wanted to as well. "We can't fight them all on our own. I'm almost positive my Dad has more security around somewhere. We should get to the police and make sure you get home safely.

Chloe was about to protest, but she knew he was right. Brianna had to be taken to safety first, that's something she could do for Clark. After all, he was risking everything to keep them both alive, she would do the same.

Martha didn't think she could feel as much despair as she did now. The whole city had to know of the missing reports and their daughter. Perry White had arrived, with Jimmy Olsen in tow, to lend a hand.

The last time he spoke with Clark's parents, they were a bit leery of his intentions. "Martha, has there been any news?"

"Not yet, Perry," she said. "Jonathan is at the police station right now. He's hoping he can get something accomplished, but you know how scared this city is of Lionel Luther. Especially that he was able to murder a friend of Superman's.

Martha rushed to the phone the minute it rang. "Jonathan! Oh thank God! He's what? Of course. Perry here's. Yes, I'll let him know. See you soon!"

Jimmy looked expectantly at Martha. "Is everything all right, Mrs. Kent?" he asked.

"Chloe and Brianna are coming home."

"And Clark?" Perry wanted to know.

She shook her head. "He's being held as leverage to keep Superman there."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark's Sacrifice  
Part 3  
Author MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Clark sat down where he was told. As long as Chloe and Brianna were safe, he was happy. However, he wasn't about to let his little girl grow up without a Father. The problem was, even though he was quite capable of flying off, who's to say Lionel wouldn't hesitate to kidnap them again.

He was definitely more worried about that than people learning his secret. Lionel began talking to him, but Clark ignored the man when he heard the police cars squealing outside the building.

"You're not listening, Mr. Kent."

Clark grinned. "No, it's you who isn't listening!"

Before Lionel could retort, Clark knocked everyone in the room out cold. He would just have to hope for amnesia...

"Hold it right there!"

_Must be a rookie_, Clark thought. The whole MPD knew who he was.

"Marcus, you idiot! That's Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet. He's the one we were supposed to save."

"Looks like Superman beat you to it, Chris," Clark said with a laugh.

"Go figure. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy..."

"I get it. I'm guessing you need a statement."

"Yeah."

"Can I use your cell phone first?"

* * *

Jonathan glanced over at Chloe. She was holding tightly to Brianna, singing a lullaby. His cell phone rang, startling them both. Chloe looked at him hopefully as he answered. "Clark!" he said, smiling at her. "Thank God! Are you all right, son? Luthor? Good. She's right here, hold on."

Tears formed in Chloe's eyes as she said hello to her husband. "We're both fine because of you and Lex. Clark, I thought I'd never see you again. I know. Okay. We love you too."

Chloe hung up and looked at Jonathan. "He has to give a statement which means he'll be home by the time we get there."

* * *

Clark opened the patio doors and stepped inside. "Clark!" Martha exclaimed, rushing to him and hugging him tightly.

"CK, where did you come from?" Jimmy asked.

Perry shook his head. "Come on, Olson, think about it. Superman obviously dropped him off. Good to have you both back safe and sound. And I won't bother giving the two of you time off because I know you won't take it, but I hope you'll at least wait until Monday to come back in."

Clark laughed as they left. "Got it, Chief."

Martha had Clark sit as she went back into the kitchen to fix something for them to all eat. Clark opened the door the when he heard the elevator opening. Chloe saw him and smiled, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks.

"Look, Brianna! It's Daddy!"

She gurgled, a smile on her face as Clark gave her a kiss. "Grandma's anxious to see you, I'm sure," Jonathan said, taking Brianna from Chloe.

Clark wrapped his arms around his wife. "Are you all right?"

"I am now."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?"

"Chloe, I wanted to kill Lionel. I have never felt that way before and it scared me."

"Clark, look at me. Clark! Did you?"

"No…"

"Then don't beat yourself up over this because you are NOTHING like him!" When Clark finally nodded, Chloe took his hand. "Now, come inside and lets spend some time together as a family."

"Have you heard from Lex?" he asked.

Chloe nodded. "He's fine. He's the one who got us safely to the police and wouldn't leave until your Dad picked us up. He said he needed time to sort things out with everything that's happened."

"Lex has changed a lot," Clark commented.

"That he has."

They were just about to step inside when Clark heard someone crying out for help. "Chloe..."

She smiled. "Go, Superman! I love you."

"I love you too!"

"Whew! That was some fierce wind!" Chloe's neighbor responded as Clark went by. "Remember to keep that baby bundled up, dearie."

Chloe laughed. "I will, Mrs. Sabers."


End file.
